


In The Dark -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Cordelia & Doyle never showed up in the garage.<br/>Angel puts Spike in his place.<br/>Happens during Angel: In The Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark -- Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part series that revisits episodes in Angel season one and two, and goes behind the scenes. It is a graphic non-con series and is based on Angel's behavior with Spike in the season one episode In The Dark. Many people didn't like this Angel, nor believed this Angel could be canon. You've been warned.
> 
> This series was written during season one/two of Angel: The Series. Angel was still eluded to being Spike's sire at this time.
> 
> Revisited I - Choosing the Darkness  
> Revisited II - Lost in the Darkness  
> Revisited III - Climb from the Darkness
> 
> This story begins Revisited I - Choosing the Darkness.

**In The Dark -- Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Series: Revisited 1

 

 

  
  


Incompetent police, Angel thought with disgust as he rounded the front of his car in the parking garage attached to his building. He couldn't believe that they let the idiot go on some sort of technicality. Somehow he had to convince-   
  


His thoughts were stopped abruptly by a board connecting with his face. He flew backwards, hit the floor and skid several feet until he came to the wall.   
  


"Angel."   
  


Angel shook the hit off and glared at the blond vampire holding a length of two-by-four.   
  


"I believe you have something I'm looking for," Spike said, game faced. "A shiny little bauble."   
  


The older vampire rose to his feet and walked back towards Spike. "Might as well go home, Spike. The Gem of Amara stays with me," Angel said.   
  


Spike swung the board at him, but Angel caught it, backfisted the younger vampire, then drove a hard punch into the blond's gut. He threw an uppercut next and Spike fell back onto the hard garage floor.   
  


Undaunted, Spike used the side of the car to stand again, board still in hand. "Why? Because you're Angel, Vamp Detective now? Ooh, I'm so scared," he taunted. "What's next? Vampire cowboy? Vampire fireman? Oh, a vampire ballerina."   
  


"I do like to work with my legs," Angel replied, jumping up and grabbing an overhanging beam when Spike charged him. His feet shot up, kicking Spike in the chest. The blond vampire flew backwards and hit the floor again.   
  


Snarling, Spike rose and jabbed the board at Angel, who ducked to the side, avoiding the blow. Dancing lightly on his feet, the dark-haired vampire avoided several more strikes with the board, finally catching it and kicking Spike away. Spike hit the garage wall, but stayed on his feet.   
  


Board in hand, Angel went on the offensive, spinning the length of wood in a taunting manner. "So, you and I duke it out, huh?" he asked mockingly. "This your big strategy for getting the ring back?"   
  


"I had a plan," Spike said. He snapped his leg out in a kick, but Angel blocked it with the board, then windmilled the length of wood around the blond's arms, smashing him down over the hood of the older vampire's car.   
  


"You, a plan?" Angel said sarcastically, pressing down on the board, pinning Spike to the vehicle.   
  


"A good plan," Spike said defensively. "Smart. Carefully laid out. But I got bored." The blond reached up and grabbed the back of Angel's head. He rammed it down on the hood next to him.   
  


Angel released Spike and staggered backwards at the blow, dropping the board. The blond vampire straightened, turned and grabbed Angel by the lapels, driving him backwards to the garage wall. "All that watching and waiting," Spike growled. "My legs started to cramp."   
  


With a spin, Spike threw Angel at the door that led into the building. "I'll make it quick," Spike said. "Just tell me where the damn ring is."   
  


Angel spun around, his golden eyes blazing as his true face came forth. "It wouldn't go with your outfit."   
  


Spike grit his fangs, then darted to the older vampire, throwing a punch. Angel blocked, punched him in the face, the stomach, then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Picking him up, the dark-haired vampire threw him over the hood of the automobile, and he rolled off the side onto the hard floor until he hit the wall.   
  


Angel went after him without pause, jumping up onto the hood of his car and off the other side, landing right next to the downed Spike. With an evil grin, he grabbed the fire hose that was on the wall above the blond's head and dropped it over the younger vampire, effectively trapping his arms. With a well-placed kick, Spike rolled onto his stomach, the fire hose tightening around him.   
  


"Hmm, looks like you have a problem there, Spike," Angel said conversationally. He bent and grabbed the back of Spike's collar and hoisted the blond to his feet, turning as he did to shove the younger vampire against the car.   
  


Once again, Spike was pinned against the car's hood. He kicked backwards with his foot, but Angel dodged. The dark-haired vampire lifted Spike's head and slammed it down on the car, stunning him.   
  


"You know what?" Angel said, holding Spike down with one hand on the back of his neck as the older vampire's other hand reached around and undid the belt and fastenings on Spike's jeans. "You should have gone with your plan."   
  


"Sod off," Spike growled, trying to get away.   
  


Angel released the back of Spike's only to flip the back of the blond's duster up over his body. In an instant, the younger vampire's jeans were around his knees, effectively pinning his legs. Angel smacked him on the bare ass. "Now this is a familiar site. One that I'm sure you remember quite well."   
  


Spike went to straighten and Angel stepped forward, grabbed the back of his hair that was exposed between the split in the duster's tail, and slammed his head back down onto the car. "Uh-uh, you don't have my permission to move," Angel told him in a sing-song voice.   
  


"Let me go," Spike ground out.   
  


"Hmm, let me see," Angel leaned over his childe's body and rubbed his pelvis against Spike's bare ass. "I think...no."   
  


Keeping the hand on the back of Spike's hair, Angel straightened and used his other hand to undo the fastenings on his own pants. "You know what's coming next, boy," he said, licking his fangs in anticipation as he freed his semi-hard cock and stroked it to fullness.   
  


"I kill you?" Spike snarled.   
  


Angel used his hand to slide his shaft down the crack between the pale globes of Spike's buttocks, his eyes focused on the erotic site. A wicked smile curled up the corners of his mouth when he found the tight opening. "When are you ever going to learn, boy?" he said, pushing the steel head of his cock into the puckered hole. Spike tightened up reflexively around him, but the blond didn't make a noise. "You're mine to play with, you're mine to hurt, you're mine to do with whatever I want."   
  


He slammed his hips forward until he was fully sheathed in Spike's dry hole. The slight pain he felt because of the non-lubricated entry was nothing compared to the feeling of pleasure he got from Spike's grunt of pain. "So, how long has it been since I've done this?" Angel asked, his voice light and uncaring. "Let me think..."   
  


He thrust in and out of Spike several times rapidly, causing the inner lining of his childe's anus to tear. The blood lubricated him, allowing him to more easily abuse the younger vampire. "Oh, I know. It was when Buffy was sick and I couldn't get in to see her because of that annoying twit, Xander," he continued. "I know, I know. You're probably thinking that I didn't have my soul then, and I do now. But do you really think that makes a difference?"   
  


Angel set a brutal, hard pace, smacking his pelvis on the back of Spike's ass with each hit. "I am your Sire," he growled as he thrust. "You  _will_  obey me. You  _will_  keep your place. You. Are. My. Boy."   
  


He shot his dead seed deep inside of Spike as he came, the length of time between now and the last time he'd had sex caused him to climax sooner than he'd have liked. Then again, it wasn't as if Spike was going anywhere anytime soon.   
  


Pulling out of Spike, Angel released him and stepped back, putting his softening cock away. Spike had yet to say anything, but Angel knew the blond was just biding his time to try to break free. With an evil grin, Angel grabbed the back of Spike's hair and pulled him upright. "Was it good for you?" he asked maliciously.   
  


Not caring about the deadly look on Spike's true face, Angel dragged the blond by his hair, jeans still around his knees, into the building and down the back stairs to the apartment. Angel threw Spike to the floor near the grate to the tunnels, then quickly crossed the room to the chest in a corner. Keeping one eye on his childe, who was trying to escape the fire hose, he retrieved a set of manacles from the chest.   
  


Angel returned to Spike's side, kicked him hard, then opened the grate and shoved him head-first down the opening. The dark-haired vampire climbed down behind him, manacles over his shoulder. "Welcome to your new home, boy," he said, grabbing Spike by the hair and dragging him further into the tunnels, his body scraping along the hard stone ground.   
  


Angel brought him to one of the blocked off side tunnels lit by an emergency light, dropped him, then bent and removed Spike's boots and jeans. The blond immediately lashed out with his feet when his legs were free, but Angel quickly took care of that problem by kicking Spike hard in the nuts.   
  


Spike hissed in pain and tried to curl into himself. Angel used his childe's pain to his advantage and pulled the coiled fire hose off of the blond. The younger vampire tried to move, but couldn't, especially after Angel kicked him again from behind. Without further hampering, Angel had the rest of Spike's clothing off, snapped a manacle over one of his wrists, then tossed the other end of the chain over a thick steel pipe. He yanked down on the chain, pulling Spike up to his feet by one arm and grabbed the younger vampire's other arm to quickly attach the second manacle.   
  


Angel stepped back and surveyed the naked, chained vampire from head to toe. "You look good like this," he commented. "All helpless and at my mercy. I think I'm going to enjoy having you around."   
  


"Fuck. You," Spike told him.   
  


Angel reached out and lightly slapped him on the cheek. "No, my boy. I'm going to fuck you. Anytime I feel like it."   
  


Then the older vampire turned and headed out of the tunnels, leaving Spike chained to the pipe. Rachel was waiting for him because of the incompetence of the Los Angeles Police Department. Maybe he should have a talk with Kate about that...   
  


**End**    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: Not all stories in the series will contain graphic violence/non-con, even though all stories will be marked as such.


End file.
